


Help Me Help You

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Set in the Detroit Evolution universe, T-shots, Trans Gavin Reed, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After one too many missed doses, Nines begins to realized that Gavin’s problem with giving himself his own t-shot isn’t just due to memory.
Relationships: Jeffrey Fowler & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, mentioned
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Help Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey inspired by the wonderful squareclaire, who is lovely and mentioned to me how Jeff totally did Gavin’s shots while he was staying with him, And put some funky bandaids on him.   
> As always, if you liked it at all, please leave a comment!

“Gavin David Reed… just how long has it been since your last shot??” Nines usually wasn’t one to pry, beyond when and where he needed to (which sometimes ended up being everywhere), but when he stumbled across the small blue camouflage patterned lockbox, labeled “tea time” with a white note card marked up in black sharpie, his curiosity had been piqued. And when, being at the tail end of the month, Nines realized there were far too many vials left considering Gavin’s biweekly dosage and when Nines had picked up Gavin’s prescription, his first instinct was to question. 

But he hadn’t accounted for the way Gavin froze. He unfroze a second later, coughed once, and tried to play it off as something else. But Nines had still been granted a front-row seat to Gavin’s wavering. 

“S’not that long, Tin can. And you’re not my father, so don’t act like it.” 

Nines supposed he could have sniped at him endlessly, trying to wear him down into admitting the problem. But that was never Gavin’s style. Instead, he grabbed the box, trying not to pay too much attention to the way Gavin’s face twisted as he rifled through it, even as Gavin didn’t make a move to stop him. 

“You had a 90 day prescription, picked up by me two and a half months ago. That means you should have what, two vials left?” Nines paused for effect, and Gavin nodded. “You have five vials, Gavin. Five!” 

“... Wow. Must have lost track.” He mumbled. 

“For ten weeks.”

“It happens.” 

Nines had never paid much attention to Gavin on shot day. He didn’t even have a specific place on his internal calendar for it. Just a vague awareness floating in his mind that Gavin Needed Shots, coming to a head whenever he took the time to administer it himself after getting Gavin’s prescriptions. “So the last time you had your shot was… when I gave it to you? Is that correct, Gavin?”

Gavin shuffled, and if Nines had needed to breathe, his breath would have caught. He was onto something, at the very least. “I guess. Whatever.” His hands dug into the pockets of his jacket. 

“Alright. Would you like to administer your shot right now, Gavin?”

“We’ll be late for work.” 

“How about I do it? I suspect it will be faster that way.” 

Nines didn’t miss how quickly Gavin nodded. 

—————-

Gavin, with Nines’ coaxing, got two more shots in before Nines renewed the prescription. He was off schedule, and needed a bit more than average amount of reminders, but the man did liven up considerably with each dose, and Nines was able to tuck the issue neatly into the recesses of his mind. 

When Nines returned home after his trip to the pharmacist, Gavin had curled up in the couch in the living room, watching glassy-eyed as an old TV show played. 

“Detective. I’m back.” He set the parcel onto the coffee table, leaning down to regard Gavin more closely. 

“Hey, Tin can.” Gavin gave him a wave. 

“I suggest you get your shot out of the way, while I prepare you dinner.” He reached out his hand, and Gavin didn’t shrug away, so he rested it on the human’s shoulder. When Gavin didn’t even flinch, he moved it to cup the Detective’s face. 

“K.” 

Gavin struggled off of the couch. “Five more minutes?”

“No, Gavin. You’ll forget.”

Gavin pouted. 

“Unless you want me to administer your shot for you?” He tilted Gavin’s head up. 

Delicate red colored his cheeks. “That… that’s fine. And so I’ll be free to help you make dinner, right?”

“That's right. Help me help you, Gavin.”

“Silly Android. It would be me helping you by helping me.” Gavin grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers loosely as he led Nines to the bedroom. He even tugged off his sweatshirt without Nines having to ask. 

“Whatever you say, Baby.” Nines hummed. He took the alcohol swabs and band-aids from their first aid kit, peeling the wrapping off of the band aid first. 

“What’re you waiting for?” Gavin asked. He sat with his knees tucked under himself on the bed, his hands for once folded neatly in his lap. 

“Would you like to sit on my lap while I administer your shot?” 

Gavin went red again, but he carefully deposited himself on top of Nines’ crossed legs. 

“Good boy.” Nines chuckled, ruffling his hair just a little before Gavin would duck away. He swabbed Gavin’s arm, sticking the needle in after. Gavin didn’t even tense in his arms. 

Securing the band-aid on Gavin, he gave his arm a firm pat. Gavin didn’t move, and Nines realized his eyes had fluttered closed. 

“You can get up now, sweetheart.” He chuckled. He didn’t make a move to push him off. 

“Ok, Tin can.” Gavin bonked his head against Nines’, his hand shifting to tangle with Nines’ in his lap. “Yknow, Jeff always helped me with my shots. Kept me on track and shit. Even stuck me with the needles himself. This is nice. Thank you.” 

“No, thank you for telling me. I appreciate you being vulnerable with me.” It was a line Nines had learned to say a thousand times over, when it came to dealing with Gavin. He never tired of saying it. 

“It’s… it’s fine, really. And uhh… sometimes Jeff would kiss it better. You know, just food for thought.” 

“Did he use Pokémon bandaids too?” Nines murmured, pressing his lips just above the band aid. 

“No. He’s more of a power rangers guy.” Gavin let out a noise suspiciously close to a giggle as Nines kissed him again. 

“Classic. I can respect that.” 

“S nice. Thank you.” Gavin repeated, patting Nines’ shoulder. “Could stay here forever.” 

‘So could I.’ “We can pick this up again two weeks from now. Besides, it’s dinner time; your vegetable medley won’t steam itself.”

Gavin shuddered. “Yeah yeah, whatever, Tin Can. I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

“I know.” Nines smiled, and he offered his hand for Gavin to take. Gavin grabbed it.


End file.
